Annie and Konstantin
by Casual Innocence
Summary: Cedric is thrown into the limelight and now it's new fame, new girlfriend, new attitude.  Meanwhile his best friend is forced to deal alone with the challenges this year presents, such as curious newcomers who refuse to accept face value.  Set during GoF.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Hogwarts**

Rain was coming in thick drops, splatting the pavement of King's Cross cheerfully, creating a symphony of chaos and mayhem. At least that's what it sounded like to Annie Jane as she led her four siblings across the parking lot. Today was the first day of term at Hogwarts, and she was almost entirely sure they would miss the train. Annie Jane was very plain with a round face, her mother's Roman nose, a frowning mouth, sickly complexion, and an irritating array of freckles that some of them looked a lot like very light moles. The only extraordinary parts of her appearance were her enormous blue eyes and semi-long dark gold layers of hair. Otherwise she was as plain as her name.

She remembered how last year it had been raining when she had led three of her siblings across King's Cross, except then it had been storming instead of simply raining. Regardless, between her parents' car and the station, her siblings had managed to drop something thrice each, and Annie Jane was now thoroughly soaked through her jeans. When they finally managed to get to the doors of the station, Annie Jane turned and waved her parents on. She knew the rest. They honked once and then pulled out, her mother no doubt planning a relaxing semester with a clean house and fewer mouths to feed. She was a Squib, while Annie Jane's father was a Muggle, therefore Annie Jane had the knowledge of one world and the life of another—"A good, stable environment," Mr. McKree liked to say.

From the entrance it was some distance until they reached the platform. Annie Jane looked at her watch and almost gasped in shock. They had ten minutes to board the train. Bearing down and gritting her teeth, she turned and faced her four siblings. "Look, we have ten minutes until the train leaves. If we don't get there before it leaves," she took a deep breath to finish the last menacing thought, "you will _never _be wizards."

This seemed to be the perfect motivation for her siblings, and as Annie Jane led them twisting and turning between the various groups of people, they followed her silently and with exact precision, dropping not a single item from their carts. When finally Annie Jane led them careening through the barrier of nine and ten, they followed her without hesitation, knowing already that they would be accepted through the gate. The moment each one got on the other side, the older siblings helped the younger siblings with their luggage. Sarah Jane was the youngest, then John Michael, then Sandra Jane, then second-oldest John Henry. Annie Jane's mother came from a long line of So-and-so Jane's and John Something's. She was not one to break tradition any more than she had to, and having already been a Squib, there was no debate on how to name her children.

When they finally loaded every trunk, cage, and package onto the train, Annie Jane swung Sarah Jane onto the top stair just as the train started moving. The rest of the siblings were forced to climb on at a jog or, by the time it was Annie Jane's turn, a run. She swung herself on the train with a heave and then turned to her youngest sibling, who alone had waited for her. "Sarah Jane, go look for an compartment. I'm sure you'll find someone nice to talk to."

"Can't you introduce me to someone?" Sarah Jane asked desperately, her eyes wide at the idea of her eldest sister's abandonment.

Annie Jane sighed exhaustedly. She had been doing this once a year for four years now and she had one more year to look forward to it. From then she would pass the torch to John Henry, who would only be cursed with being the once and would then pass the duty on to the next in line, as well. Annie Jane never complained about being an oldest sibling of seven until the first day of school. "Look, everyone else has to make their own friends. I can't find you friends, because they won't respect you if I do. I made my own friends when I was a first year, and you're far more extroverted than myself. Now _go_." She gave the little girl a shove on the back in the general direction of the front of the train, shaking her head. She'd given her other siblings the same speech.

She began her trek to the back of the train, looking through the windows of compartments for her fellow sixth-year Hufflepuffs. In almost every compartment she saw someone looking at a newspaper. Everyone was obsessing about the terrors of the World Cup still, despite the fact that Muggles had been the targets, not wizards. Still, no one liked to think of Death Eaters on the rise. At the term "Death Eater," Annie Jane blanched. _See, _she thought to herself.

A pair of hands blindfolded her eyes and someone whispered in her ear, "Guess who!"

With a cry, Annie Jane turned and hugged her best friend, Cedric Diggory. They had established a platonic friendship on the train to Hogwarts in their first year, and their friendship had grown in strength ever since. Both were the elite Hufflepuff students, the ones that made Hufflepuff's name stand out where it normally would have been dull compared to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor's shiny history. They were expected by their peers to someday wake up and find themselves madly in love with each other, but no one quite understood their relationship. They didn't expect anything from each other—other than an open ear and a truthful mouth. They simply knew each other too well to be interested in romance.

"How was your summer?" Annie Jane asked, leaning back and grinning, putting her hands on her hips to look up at Cedric. Where she was of medium height and somewhat round in her hips and chest, Cedric was tall and lean, his cheekbones defined and his jaw strong. He was extremely handsome and girls from all four houses swooned when he entered a room.

"It would have been great if you'd been there to enjoy the Quidditch Cup with us," Cedric reprimanded.

"I know, I know," Annie Jane said, rolling her eyes. "It just wasn't possible, I told you."

"I heard you," Cedric said, grinning again. "A couple of us have an compartment toward the front of the train. After we check in at the front compartment we can join Orwell and the others."

"Sounds great," she said with a small smile in the face of his huge one.

At the front of the train, they were told by the Head Boy and Girl, along with the other Prefects, what was expected of them. They were then dismissed to do rounds and Cedric split from Annie Jane to go toward the back of the train where most of the Slytherins were. Annie Jane looked in on the first year students, introducing herself here and there to make the ickle firsties feel more comfortable. She stopped at Sarah Jane's compartment to introduce herself to Sarah Jane's new friends and discuss briefly how the Sorting _really _went, as the other three girls with Sarah Jane were terrified nearly into hysterics after an older Slytherin had come in and started talking about being fed to a werewolf if they didn't pass the super-hard test given them that included dueling a shade. Afterwards, Annie Jane asked what the student looked like and was told immediately that it was Draco Malfoy.

With a scowl, Annie Jane traipsed the hallway of the train until she finally found an compartment that had six Slytherins laughing raucously inside. Annie Jane opened the compartment door and looked in. The six stopped laughing and immediately looked up at her angrily for the interruption.

"Malfoy," Annie Jane snapped, and the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

"Stop scaring the first years or I'll take five points off Slytherin. Wouldn't want to lose points before you even changed into your school robes, would you?"

Malfoy gritted his teeth but shook his head quickly enough.

Annie Jane left, satisfied, having put the fourth year in his place. She finished patrolling and then headed toward the back of the train to find Cedric again. He was the one who knew where their compartment was. She found him and he finally led her back to where their friends were waiting.

Leslie and Jack Orwell were twins from Hufflepuff, both seventh year students. They were part of the group that consisted of the glorified popular Hufflepuffs—Samuel Bulstrode (sixth year), Gregori Svenski (seventh), and Funilda Teroy (sixth). Of that group, only Funilda, Sam, and Jack were in the compartment.

The group welcomed their prefects joyously, Funilda hugging Annie Jane and Jack clapping Cedric on the back. They sat back and begin to talk about their summers, only pausing to buy almost everything from the cart to share between the five of them. When they finally reached the subject of the Quidditch Cup, Annie Jane sighed irritably, prompting the other four inhabitants of the compartment to stare at her. "I've heard just about as much as I can take about the Cup. My cousins wouldn't shut up about it."

"It was a pretty big deal, though," Funilda said worriedly. "It could mean anything, couldn't it? My dad said that Mad-Eye Moody was attacked the other night, and—"

"Mad-Eye is always being attacked, though," Cedric pointed out. "I can't even begin counting how many times Dad's been woken up in the middle of the night to attend to a Moody call."

"You know, he's going to be the Dark Arts teacher this year," Jack cut in thoughtfully. "I bet it'd be interesting."

"He's going to be a teacher?" gasped the other four.

"How do you know?" Annie Jane asked, frowning.

"He's good friends with my mum," Jack said, shrugging. "She said that I should mind him—when we got on the train—or something of the sort."

"Does anybody know what's going on that all the parents were alluding to?" Funilda asked. "They kept dropping hints but they wouldn't tell me."

Annie Jane looked at her, feeling out of place now more than ever. Raised as a Muggle and living in a practically Muggle household, she was constantly feeling left out. She got the _Prophet_, but she wasn't privy to the amount of information all her friends were, since all of them had at least one parent working for the Ministry.

"Yeah, my dad was doing the same thing," Cedric said pensively. "It must be something pretty exciting though, because he was bursting at the seams with excitement."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," Annie Jane said crossly, wanting to change the subject from the unknown to the comfortable subjects in which she could participate.

Hours later, after they had almost talked themselves hoarse and imbibed more sugar than they could stomach for the rest of the week, the train began to slow down and finally shuddered to a halt. All five were comfortably dressed in their black robes and Hufflepuff colors. They exited the compartment and filed out behind the other anxious students. The thick rain of earlier had turned into a blustery downpour which was bordering on monsoon weather. On the platform, first years split from the rest of the students and went toward Rubeus Hagrid. As Sarah Jane filed nervously by, Annie Jane gave her a tiny hug, kissed her on the cheek, and wished her good luck. "You'll do fine," she said in the little girl's ear. Giving her a nervous smile, Sarah Jane followed her new friends away with Hagrid.

Cedric and Annie Jane trudged the muddy path to where the carriages awaited and found, to their dismay, that the carriage with their friends had been filled. One carriage appeared empty so they climbed into it, waiting for it to begin moving. They began talking when the door swung open once more and two girls climbed in, talking excitedly. They were Cho Chang and some other girl that Annie Jane couldn't identify. Annie Jane didn't much like Cho Chang. From what she had heard, Cho Chang was a snobby fifth year who was boy-crazy and liked to play games in order to win the affections of her desired boy.

Cedric smiled warmly and said hello to the both of them, then launched into a conversation about Quidditch. Annie Jane watched, content to note the exchange between them. Cedric was oblivious of Cho's behavior toward other young men, but she could tell that Cho's interest was definitely piqued by her fellow Seeker.

When finally the carriages stopped and the students clamored out, it was to find that the weather had worsened once more. They entered the doors of Hogwarts, looking around the warm hall and shaking the water off. Cedric did the three girls a favor and dried them off. Belatedly they noticed that Peeves was dropping water bombs on students entering the Great Hall. They only just managed to duck out of the paths of many of the bombs and hurry into the hall. The two Ravenclaw girls waved good-bye and Cedric, looking flushed and excited—no doubt because of Cho's flirtatious attention—led Annie Jane on to the Hufflepuff table. Their friends had saved seats for them, all of them dry and excited, anxious to get the Sorting over, the meal eaten, and to hear the news that Dumbledore had for them. The entire train had been buzzing with excitement over the insinuated ordeal this year had in store for them.

When finally the Sorting began, the Hufflepuffs leaned forward eagerly to watch the new Hufflepuffs come sit with them. Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley, Kevin Whitby, Lisle Folds, Patrick McCraggen, Amanda Briggs, Jake Terrel, Shailee Anjani, and Peter Knowles were their new Hufflepuffs. Sarah Jane joined the rest of the McKree children in Ravenclaw, as Annie Jane had expected.

Finally the feast began and the students dipped ravenously into each dish, enjoying and savoring the meal the house-elves had provided them. During the first feast, Annie Jane always felt pangs of gratitude for the lovely meal. House-elves could cook better than anybody's business.

The students fell into discussions about what to anticipate this year, and some of the students had some pretty extreme theories. Annie Jane mildly told the most excitable students that they would soon find out. Dumbledore seemed as if he was waiting to announce something.

The feast came to a slow end, and finally all the messy plates and dirty tablecloths cleared, revealing spotless tables and clean dishes. Dumbledore stood up and began to address the room.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Annie Jane leaned over and whispered in Cedric's ear, "I suppose we'll be expected to memorize it." Cedric nodded, rolling his eyes.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Cedric and Annie Jane gasped, exchanging horrified looks. _No Quidditch? What could possibly take the place of _QuidditchAround the room, other team members were mirroring their own shock.

"This is due to an event that will be starting up in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

Dumbledore did not get to finish explaining why Quidditch had been so inexcusably dismissed because the doors to the Great Hall were thrown wide open, thunder rumbled too loudly for clear thought, and lightning from the enchanted ceiling suddenly illuminated none other than Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Annie Jane had never before seen the famed Auror and madman before now, and was surprised at his appearance. She had expected someone…well, grandfatherly. Instead, he was a grizzled man whose features looked as if they were made from discarded clay. There were numerous chunks missing from his nose and cheeks, his skin was mottled and scarred, his hair gray and stringy, and he walked with a pronounced limp. One of his eyes did not entirely match the other—it was large and blue instead of the small black one that looked almost normal compared with the rest of his face. The eye swiveled autonomously of the other in the man's head, sometimes spinning backward and other times in extreme directions to stare back at the students that were openly gazing with ill-concealed horror and interest.

The man approached Dumbledore, greeting the Headmaster quietly and grimly. They clasped hands briefly before Moody went to sit in the empty Dark Arts chair. Annie Jane's eyes moved once more to Dumbledore's face, who now looked prepared to continue on.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

No one clapped save Dumbledore and Hagrid, and even they seemed somewhat hesitant to give more attention to the bizarre man than was absolutely necessary.

After a short, awkward pause, Dumbledore cleared his throat, smiled resolutely, and continued, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

From Gryffindor table beside the Hufflepuffs, one of the Weasley twins said loudly, "You're JOKING!" The entire hall erupted into laughter.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore laughed, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat admonishingly.

"Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decide the time ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Annie Jane turned immediately to Cedric and said, "Do it, Cedric. You could win!"

He smiled at her, shrugging, but she could see the excitement that lit up his face.

Dumbledore's voice rose above the excited whisperings. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." Annie Jane noted that Dumbledore's eyes held those of the Weasley twin's thunderous ones for a moment. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater parts of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Cedric and Annie Jane stood to lead their house, and more specifically the first years, to their common room. "First years this way, please!" Annie Jane called over the throng. The youngest students came to stand nervously before her, anxious to see where they would be living for the rest of the year. "You needn't look so worrisome!" she laughed at them. This did nothing to appease them. She sighed and led them out of the Great Hall, through the door to the right, and through the halls of lower Hogwarts. Cedric had doubled back to alert the other students of the password ("Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, likes the damp and cool dark air!").

Annie Jane led the students through several dark halls, past many portraits and statues, and finally came to a tapestry of a Muggle-born wizard princess and her wizard lover, locked into a loving embrace. Annie Jane repeated the password and then pulled the bottom of the tapestry up, allowing the students to file under it, through the new doorway which had been a wall only moments before, and down a winding staircase which climbed downwards until the students thought they could descend no more, where the stairs stopped and they turned a corner, through an archway, and into a very cavernous space.

In the center of the cavern gaped an enormous cheery hole, a fire crackling merrily in its center. A huge circular couch circled almost all the way around. In various tiny circles around the room, puffy yellow armchairs allowed for group study and discussion. The ceiling was a small imitation of the one found in the Great Hall, reflecting the outside weather. The rock walls looked as though they were very moist, although a curious first year touched a wall and found that it was actually quite dry. Stalagmites rose from the floor. During her first year, Annie Jane had thought that the wetness of the cavern would give them all pneumonia. However, when expressing her worries to Professor Sprout, the Head had assured her that the air was magically dried and therefore the students needn't worry about their health.

"This is your common room. It is here that you will study with your friends, talk, and relax when classes are not in session. Please keep it tidy and be careful of the fire." She pointed at the far wall where two arches, both leading to different hallways, were spaced about ten feet apart. "Girls' dormitory is to the right, boys' to the left. You will be in the fifth room this year, all of you."

The groups went through their archways to their rooms, no doubt excited to see what their rooms looked like. They would probably be disappointed. The dormitories were each a large room with several four-poster beds. She had been told that every dormitory in Hogwarts looked the same, no matter how the commons looked or where they were.

Annie Jane watched the last boy enter the hallway then flopped tiredly onto the sofa before the fire, allowing the waves of heat to warm her. Hogwarts was ever a cold, drafty castle. She sat for a few minutes, her thoughts on the Tournament, when she heard voices echoing in the staircase. The rest of the House was coming. She watched as student after student, gabbing with their friends, filed tirelessly down into the common room and then through their archway, discussing who was going to enter. All of them had Cedric's name on their lips, and Annie Jane smiled. Everyone knew that of any in Hufflepuff, Cedric was likeliest to get his chance at the Tournament. Annie Jane proudly anticipated his participation in the competition. She knew the opportunity was too much for Cedric to pass up.

When finally her group of friends descended, they spotted her at the couch and joined, talking excitedly.

Cedric flopped down last, watching the rest of them discuss it. "Are we all entering, then?" he asked them quietly, his eyes on every last one of them.

"We could all enter, Cedric, but we know who would get in. Besides, Funilda and I aren't old enough," Samuel said. "But Annie is," he continued. "You gonna enter, Annie?"

"No," she said. "I'll just cheer Cedric on from the sidelines."

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of their friends.

"Well, Ced," Jack said with a grin, "it's on you, then."

Cedric grinned lopsidedly, giving his face a boyish look. "Thanks for support," he said sincerely. "I'm not sure I'm going to get it, though."

"And he's modest, too!" Funilda shrieked laughingly.

Cedric's grin broadened. "I just can't think of why a Hufflepuff would get the opportunity—"

"Yeah, but who else would the judge pick, Cedric? You're handsome, smart, charming…" Annie Jane laughed at her adjectives.

"Oooooh," Funilda simpered, "Annie's in lo-o-ove with Ced-er-ic." She extended Cedric's name to encompass three syllables, and Annie Jane rolled her eyes.

"You guys should know by know that it's not like that," she said mildly.

"Yeah, yeah," Funilda said, shrugging Annie Jane's denial off. "We'll see."

Cedric and Annie Jane exchanged looks of exasperation. Their friends would never understand what was between them.

"All right, enough," Annie Jane ordered. "Let's go to bed. We really do have a full day ahead of us. We have our N.E.W.T. level classes to prepare for."

With loud groans, the group stood, perfectly content in their consistent world of friends and school.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Other Schools**

"Welcome to your first day of Choral Magic," Professor Sonata called to the class. Melodia Sonata was a tall witch with long black hair piled on top of her head, a clear voice, and merry disposition. In her opinion, no other profession could bring more joy to the world than teaching musical magic. "As you can see, you are seated chaotically and will need to be sorted by the deepness of your voice." _And ability_, she thought a bit cynically. "I would like each one of you to stand one by one and I will ask you to sing some notes, then I will seat you according to your range."

She pointed to the very first person—a Slytherin sixth year in the very front—and asked her to please sing the following notes to your ability. Smugly, the Slytherin opened her mouth and began to follow the notes in precision. "Good, good," Professor Sonata simpered, already optimistic about this year. _Maybe I won't get the bunches of louts I usually get._ "You will be a mezzo soprano, I think. Remember that."

The professor moved on to the rest of the class, sorting each by range and if the student was truly terrible, gave them a note, apologized to them, and sent them off to their Head so they may switch classes.

Annie Jane waited at the back of the class by herself. She didn't know any of the other students, as it appeared that she was the only Hufflepuff who had signed up for this class. Urged by her friends on account of a "beautiful voice," she had signed up out of curiosity. Now the Professor was coming closer to her and she wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to have signed up for this class. _I should have continued with Muggle Studies_, she thought. She had taken the class out of interest to see what the wizards thought of the Muggle world. It had proved to be boring and obsolete for herself, so she dropped the class in favor of this one. Already, however, her hopes had been dashed as four girls and a boy were sent from the room.

"Well?" Sonata asked when she got to Annie Jane. The Prefect didn't have the look of a Singer, and the Professor was prepared to send her out of the class like her five peers. Five this year! Incredible! She'd never had this many dropouts.

Annie Jane stood and cleared her throat nervously. The cheerful Sonata had become a creature of expectant irritation, and Annie Jane could already tell that the Professor expected her to fail.

"Match this pitch," the Professor said, trilling the note a little bit higher than she had the previous students.

Annie Jane squared her shoulders, straightened her back, and took a deep breath. Without any warning at all, she opened her mouth and throat, letting out a magnificent high A. The entire class gasped in surprise at Annie Jane's beautiful voice. This girl, for all her plain features, could _really _sing.

The Professor shook herself and then drilled Annie with more notes. The girl, however, remained constant and matched every pitch with relish. She really _could _do this. What was more, the Professor was watching her with growing admiration. The girl had a _gift_!

When the Professor finally realized that Annie had sung the soprano scale thrice, she declared, "You are a natural, m'dear. How sing you on the lower notes…?"

She approached the piano at the front of the room and plunked out four octaves of notes, all of which Annie Jane could comfortably sing. With a cry the teacher stood and waved her arms excitedly, "You have the best voice I have heard for twenty years, girl!"

She ran out of the room leaving a stunned classroom behind. She was gone a few minutes but came back with, to Annie Jane's embarrassment, the Headmaster.

"Professor, the girl is a natural! She has the most beautiful voice since—"

Sonata continued to sputter on and on while Annie struggled to compose herself. She had never been in a choir before, but she now liked the idea that she was a natural singer. She, like most Hufflepuffs, could not brag about much. They were not the brains, nor the brawn, nor the cunning students of the school. They were whomever couldn't fit quite right in the rest of the school. They were the _friendly _students. They had sparkling personalities, not amazing talent.

The Headmaster smiled benignly at Annie Jane, who wondered if he was reading her mind. Everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore boasted a wide array of talents, and Annie Jane didn't suppose it would be that farfetched to suppose that the Headmaster could perhaps read minds.

Interrupting this thought process, Dumbledore opened his mouth and said, "I look forward to watching your growing talent, Ms. McKree. If you'll excuse me, now, Professor, I heard Peeves has discovered what lavatories are utilized for and is now using the contents to wreak havoc on Professor Flitwick's First Year class."

Sonata grinned weakly at Dumbledore, inclined her head, and then resumed teaching her class.

Sonata began to lecture the class on the importance of music in magic, and after fifteen minutes successfully put her class to sleep. When class was over, Sonata stopped Annie Jane at the door.

"Miss McKree, I would like to speak to you in regards to the Choral Club that I chaperone. The club has been inactive for a few years now, but I think with your voice, you could attract many youngsters to the club as President."

"I don't know, Professor," Annie stammered. "I—" _don't have Quidditch_, she finished lamely in her head. "Sure, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Sonata beamed down at Annie Jane wordlessly and the girl nervously inched out the door and to her next class, History of Magic, where she would be able to tell Cedric what had happened.

When she entered the room, she found Cedric sitting alone at their customary table in the middle of the room. He picked up his bag from her hair and said, "I heard about last hour."

Annie Jane stared at him. He was grinning widely and knowledgeably. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Eh, you know how these things go. A friend tells a friend tells a friend."

"But we just got out of class," she protested.

"Yeah, things do tend to move fast, don't they?" Cedric asked dismissively, getting out his book and opening it to the introduction page. Annie stared at him for a moment but then followed suit.

After Pr. Binns took role, he set immediately into a boring lecture about the Dark wizard Grindelwald.

Annie and Cedric had a break before lunch, and they decided to go back to the commons. They descended the stories of Hogwarts, talking quietly, until they found themselves before their entrance. Cedric said the password and held the tapestry aloft for Annie to enter first. They both descended the stairs without losing their breath, due to five years of acclimating themselves to the plunge. As of yet, they'd heard at least seven of the firsties complain about it. Only three more to go.

They collapsed on the couch, the only two in the commons at the moment. "How was Advanced Transfiguration?" Annie asked Cedric, stretching out on her stomach to look up at Cedric some four feet away.

"Difficult," Cedric said simply.

Annie sighed. "I should have taken it."

"Well, you're not wishing to go into that field, so I don't see the point."

"A curse-breaker could use some Transfiguration."

"You're fine, you don't need to worry about it," Cedric said, shrugging her doubts aside.

"That's what you always say."

"And it always works out all right, doesn't it?" Cedric asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Annie Jane sighed. "It does."

_AK_

At the end of the day, Annie Jane surprised herself by enjoying Dark Arts far more than any of her classes. Moody turned out to be very knowledgeable, if not slightly eccentric. His first demonstration was to show them the Unforgivable Curses which excited the class greatly. Finally! A teacher that had really _been _there.

In addition, her job as Prefect had also proved intriguing. She'd had to deal with a small number crises—a very scared group of first years which had been herded by Peeves into a deserted wing of the castle, a third year that had gotten caught in a door which had decided it didn't want to be a door anymore just as the third year was entering a corridor, and poor Eloise Midgen who tried to curse her acne off. When Annie Jane led the blubbering girl (who looked like a very real Picasso piece) to Madame Pomfrey, the Prefect admonished her lightly for acting stupid on the account of appearance.

All in all, she suspected this year would be highly satisfactory.

The club proposed by Professor Sonata surprisingly attracted a number of students wishing to use their musical talents. They began to practice music for small performances to be held on special occasions during the course of the year. Sonata did not hesitate to point out Annie Jane's ability often, much to her mortification. The woman was incapable of shutting her mouth or sensing the discomfort of others. Still, Annie Jane enjoyed being good at something for once, and a Hufflepuff was for once earning the recognition they deserved. And although Annie Jane was missing Quidditch, she found that music club took its place adequately.

_AK_

When, finally, October rolled around, the teachers began a small regime of terror on the students, but most particularly Prefects. A meeting was held for the four Heads of houses, the Head Boy and Girl, and the ten Prefects. Four of those were sixth years, but two of the Prefects were seventh years. Usually two Prefects (although not always) became Head Boy and Girl, and two more Prefects were asked to stay on as Prefects for their seventh year. The other six relinquished their duties to the sixth year Prefects newly appointed.

McGonagall presided over the meeting while the other three heads reinforced her words with their presence, making it known that they approved of what she said. It served well, as the two Slytherin students and one of the Ravenclaws was loath to follow orders from McGonagall because she was the head of _Gryffindor_. They needn't listen to what she said. This wasn't a problem for most of the Prefects, but it was known that every year there were a few obnoxious Prefects that believed in their own authority so much that they questioned any of their own superiors.

Standing at the front of the staff lounge, McGonagall surveyed her audience for a moment, and then began. "As I'm sure you are all well aware, our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive next week." A few students nodded, or others murmured assent. "As a result, our students may get…wild, and we want the castle in top shape before our brother and sister school arrive. It is your responsibility to see to it that your students study and keep the school in one shape, preferably. We don't want to humiliate ourselves. As our authoritative students, I expect one hundred and fifty percent from _all of you_. You represent the school and therefore your actions will be judged before others'. Remember it well. You will be polite, you will be helpful, and you will be clean." Her eyes briefly settled upon Slytherin's Thom Jones, who had spilt something bright yellow on his black robes, and then returned once more to the other students. "I trust you will know precisely how to impress them. Do any of you have anything to add?" she asked, turning to her fellow teachers.

"I'm sure Hufflepuff will exemplify those traits which make them unique. Work hard Hufflepuff!" Professor Sprout said proudly. "As will the rest of the houses," she added hastily, noting Snape's curling lip.

Cedric and Annie Jane exchanged looks. They couldn't _wait _to see how Slytherin chose to exemplify their unifying trait—would they suck up twice as much or would they be complete assholes altogether? They looked away to hide their grins and pay attention once more to their teachers.

"And _do _try to help your students with homework," McGonagall added, reinforcing her earlier statement. "If some of them show their inabilities as clearly as they show their teachers…" She trailed off, looking forlorn at what must be the mortified thought of some student's stupidity from earlier today. "That will be all. You may go to supper, now."

Both students and teachers stood, filing out the door with their partner and heading toward the Great Hall for supper. Each of the students was talking about the week from the next day, Friday. On Friday the thirtieth of October, they would receive Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Cedric and Annie Jane entered the Great Hall behind a black-haired boy and a red-haired boy. The black-haired boy Annie Jane recognized as Harry Potter, but she didn't recognize the other boy. As they passed the two, Cedric muttered a "hello" to the two boys, who said hello back quite cheerfully. "You know those two?" Annie Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah, the red-head's Ron Weasley—"

"Not Fred and George Weasley's little brother?" Annie Jane asked, referring to the troublemaker twins that played opposite them as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were a year younger than herself, but she knew them well due to their reputation and abilities with Beater bats. She rubbed her elbow gingerly where she had been hit by a Bludger sent her way by one of the twins, she didn't know which. They were well admired within Hufflepuff—who tended to be the "admirers" of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, that's him. They've got a little sister, too. Ginny Weasley?" He sat down at their table, which was now almost empty of students. Most had already eaten and cleared out.

"Oh!" Annie Jane said, remembering the name very suddenly. As she spoke, she sat across from Cedric. "She was the one that was taken into the Chamber—"

"Yeah, the Chamber of Secrets."

"That family's pretty close with Potter, aren't they? Ron Weasley's friends with him, Ginny Weasley was saved by him, and the twins play on the team with him."

"Yeah, he was at the Quidditch cup with them. I think Mrs. Weasley's sort of adopted him or something."

"You saw them at the Cup?" Annie Jane asked.

"Yeah. The Weasleys live in the same general area as I do, so we shared a Portkey on the way there."

"Ah." Annie nodded her head in understanding, then began to dig in to her lamb.

_AK_

The next week went by very quickly. Teachers seemed to honor the impending presences of other students by not only increasing the workload, but making the work harder in itself. This wasn't the case for sixth year students as much as it was for anyone _not _taking N.E.W.T. level classes. The teachers (excluding Snape) seemed to have reservations for the students already taking difficult classes and therefore kept the work at the level they were already studying. This was no better for the sixth years, whose workload was unbearable already, but at least it wasn't getting any worse.

For the Prefects, however, an easier workload would have been a bit more appreciated than it was by their peers. McGonagall's prediction turned out to be quite accurate and the students seemed to take on a wilder mentality as a whole. Pranksters began to turn up in usually quite docile students, and already difficult students upped their trouble levels. Even the usually quiet Hufflepuffs seemed to be getting a bit mischievous. Annie Jane caught seven students sneaking out (and sneaking _in_) on the Thursday before the thirtieth while she stayed up to finish homework.

Meanwhile, the teachers were proving tense and on-edge. They would viciously berate students unable to complete spells the third, second, and even first time. It wouldn't take long before a teacher would exasperatedly throw up their hands and proclaim the students useless. Sonata turned out to be one of these teachers. She had been bitterly disappointed when Dumbledore had refused her numerous and sometimes violent demands to recite a few songs for the new guests. The Headmaster was forced to repeatedly explain that there was simply not enough time between arrival and bedtime for her class or club to sing a few songs. Sonata resorted to taking out her disappointments on her students, berating each student for any one missed note. She even snapped at Annie Jane, ever a favorite, for singing too loudly.

When classes finally ended (and hour early) on that Friday, both teachers and students were relieved to complete the week of terror. The first years had been horrified that their teachers could turn so within the first quarter, ignorant of the fact that the teachers did not _normally _act like madmen and –women.

On the account of having "better things to do" Professor Sprout dismissed her last class after she had them transfer certain plants from one greenhouse to another which took about fifteen minutes. Afterwards she pulled Annie Jane and Cedric to the side and instructed them to both clean the various leaves, dirt, and plant fibers from their person. Then they were to check the Hufflepuffs to see that they were presentable, as all Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were instructed to meet their Prefects in their commons before they went downstairs.

Annie Jane took a very quick shower, changed into clean robes, and then beat Cedric to the commons where she began to sort all ages into their own groups and inspect them. The first, second, and third years were dressed in their school robes, although some had dirty fingernails or stains down the front of their robes. All in disarray were instructed to go upstairs and fix the problem, then come back downstairs to be checked once more to see that they had indeed fixed the problem. She was joined shortly by Cedric who took up the job in the fifth, sixth, and seventh years while Annie Jane took on the fourth years—the majority of which were very silly girls.

Eloise Midgen had an obnoxious amount of make-up on, Susan Bones had her nose in a book, and some other girls had ornamented their hair in very garish, glittery, and florid clips. Annie Jane held out a stern hand while the girls mutinously handed over the hair ornaments. After asking them all to go upstairs and remove at least two layers of the makeup they were wearing, she waited for them to come back with their faces acceptably revealed from the various powders. When they did come back, Annie Jane could hardly tell the difference but Cedric shrugged, clearly implying, _We could be here all afternoon if we waited for them to do it right_. She sighed audibly, scowled at the insubordinate teenagers, then began to organize them into two lines, youngest to eldest. Annie Jane came back to the reading Susan Bones and gestured patiently (she'd always had a soft spot for the sweet, quiet girl) for the book. She barked at Ernie Macmillan for standing out of line and ignoring her completely. Having fixed the line perfectly, she looked tiredly up at Cedric, who smiled back at her. While Cedric led by soft words and example, the usually quiet Annie Jane led with a firm hand and loud voice.

"Everybody here? Right, let's go." She led them upstairs and out the front doors to the front of the castle, coming to a stop before Professor Sprout. The Hufflepuffs had, of course, already mussed the formation and were now chatting with their neighbors in the Ravenclaw line. Sprout walked down the line and firmly pushed her students back into place. From the front of the line, Annie Jane could see other Heads doing the same. She noted, as well, that some of the Gryffindor fourth years had the same gaudy ornaments in their hair. It didn't take long for McGonagall to notice and yell at Lavender Brown to take the clips out. Annie Jane snickered to herself, and then turned to face front, Sprout coming to head them off.

"You two can go stand with the other sixth years, now," Sprout said kindly. "Thank you for the help."

Cedric and Annie Jane nodded and went toward the back of the line to stand behind the rest of the sixth years and in front of the seventh years, anxiously anticipating the arrival of the other schools.

"How do you suppose they're going to get here?" Cedric asked softly, his question matching that of every other about them.

"I don't know. I suppose they could come by train."

"But they're on the continent," Cedric said thoughtfully. "They couldn't have come all that way on the train. Not if they wanted to risk Muggle eyes."

"What else, though?" Annie Jane asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and said, "Nothing too unusual, I sup—"

He was interrupted by a shriek from one of their first years, who screamed something about a dragon. They looked up and saw an enormous flying coach that was being drawn by twelve palominos, each roughly the size of a small whale. As the coach flew nearer, it seemed to grow in size, until finally it crashed onto the front lawn. Many of the students in front stepped backward instinctively, although they needn't have worried about being crushed by the carriage. A boy in light blue robes hopped out and stepped back, waiting for a superior to exit the carriage.

When the woman did emerge, the students gave a small gasp. The olive-skinned woman that materialized from the dark interior of the coach was huge, her size on par with a small giant. The students of Hogwarts gaped at the Headmistress of Beauxbatons with such surprise that it wasn't until Dumbledore's applause rang out that they remembered themselves and applauded along with him. She walked up to Dumbledore and began exchanging words with him, although from the far right, Cedric and Annie Jane couldn't hear them. It seemed strange to them that they couldn't hear the woman, although she looked as if she could really carry her voice.

Suddenly the crowd parted to admit the woman, and twelve older teenagers with them. Annie Jane had not noticed them before, but she saw them now and noted that they were all dressed well in silks, although they looked very cold. They were no doubt entering the castle for the warmth they would find there.

The carriage stayed where it was, and Annie wondered if someone was going to think to move the carriage and its bearers—the palominos—so the carriage from Durmstrang could land there, or if they expected Durmstrang to land somewhere else on the lawn. It occurred to her that their carriage might be smaller, and therefore landing would not be as big of an ordeal. She was contemplating the possibilities when she heard a boy shout from the Gryffindor line, "The lake! Look at the lake!"

Annie craned her neck to get a good look at the black waters of the Black Lake. Nothing seemed to be happening when the waters began to bubble and foam and suddenly they formed a great whirlpool. A pole was emerging from the center, and then sails, when Annie realized that it was a ship rising from the depths of the water. She wondering briefly how Durmstrang had managed to do this. The ship was close enough to shore that when the water finally settled and after the anchor had been dropped, a plank was lowered onto the sandy shore of the lake and dark forms descended from the ship.

Leading a procession of young men and women—all wearing shaggy furs—was their Headmaster, whose voice could be heard much easier than the giant woman. "Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

Dumbledore's own reply matched the man's in volume. "Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff."

Professor Karkaroff seemed to be a man that enjoyed the finer things in life. Whereas his student's furs were somewhat matted and hirsute, his were sleek and fine. His most remarkable feature was a goatee that made him appear almost Snape-like, and Annie Jane knew she didn't like him almost immediately. He seemed smarmy and unctuous to her. "Dear old Hogwarts," the man was saying now. "How good it is to be here, how good….Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…."

Cedric, who had been standing on his toes to peer over at Karkaroff shoved Annie Jane and hissed, "It's _Krum_! _Viktor Krum!_" Annie Jane knew a lot about Cedric, and she understood Cedric's reaction immediately. Cedric greatly admired Krum as the best Seeker in the world, and it was no wonder after his exploits at the Cup—which Cedric had already regaled her with, by letter and at least weekly when the subject of Quidditch came up. Annie Jane had almost memorized Krum's playing history herself after the numerous times Cedric had spoken of it. Now, as Cedric realized how close his hero was, she simply rolled her eyes and said, "Wonderful."

With the Durmstrang students leading, the students that had been waiting in the cold night air now filed into Hogwarts, looking forward to a hearty meal to warm their bellies. When Annie Jane finally managed to sit down across from Cedric and beside Funilda, she got the chance to glance around the room. The air of excitement had increased tenfold—they had a _celebrity _in their midst.

Annie Jane saw a few of her peers searching their pockets for something to write with, and she noticed girls gazing forlornly over at the Quidditch player. "Oh Merlin save us!" she muttered irately. _Really_!

The Beauxbatons made the decision to sit with Ravenclaw, and Annie Jane watched them huddle within their thin robes for warmth. She didn't think it was terribly cold, but the robes in themselves might be what was causing their discomfort.

Durmstrang hesitated for a moment before deciding that they would be better suited sitting with the Slytherins. In Annie Jane's opinion, they had made an excellent choice. The Slytherins would bend over backwards to make the Durmstrang students feel comfortable, just because Viktor Krum was a Durmstrang student. The ambitious nature of the Slytherins compelled them to suck up fabulously to any outsiders that seemed moderately worthy, and it seemed they deemed Durmstrang students worthy. Annie Jane had heard a little about the school, and apparently for the past hundred years, its Headmasters had put particular emphasis on the Dark Arts.

The staff filed in the side doors and down the row of chairs at the staff table. Annie Jane giggled as the Beauxbatons students unashamedly leapt to their feet upon the appearance of their Headmistress. "What's her name?" Annie hissed at a first year.

The girl, looking pleased to inform her Prefect, said smugly, "Madame Maxime."

When Madame Maxime finally sat her massive behind down in a chair, her students followed suit.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and—most particularly—guests," Dumbledore began. Annie Jane thought his wide smile was probably the most welcoming gesture of the evening. Dumbledore's wizened, kindly face was sure to make any feel at home. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable."

A girl at the Ravenclaw table snorted, and Annie Jane's eyes flared. Who was this girl to come in and throw Dumbledore's kindness back in his face? The incensed pride that glittered in Annie's eyes must have been apparent to Cedric who leaned across the table and said, "Calm down, Annie." He patted her hand reassuringly, and Annie's scowl deepened at his patronizing words.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

The dishes in front of them appeared as usual, although the food was definitely better and some of it wasn't even customary. There were some lovely foreign dishes that Annie Jane tried happily, glad for a change of menu. Hogwarts had probably been making the same feast course by course for a thousand years.

A lively discussion kicked up about what was likely to happen at the initiation ceremony, although each guess kept getting wilder and more elaborate. Each guess couldn't be very close, Annie reasoned.

Finally, the meal ended and the dishes cleared. Annie Jane once more glanced around at the Great Hall, its twenty-four new students standing out against the tides of black uniforms. Bright red marked a Durmstrang student, while Beauxbatons students wore powder blue. Annie Jane's eyes rested on one particular Durmstrang student. His hair, unlike most of his peers, had been allowed to grow out into beautiful wavy black curls. He had a strong jaw-line and angular face. His nose was long and somewhat beaky, but for some reason this only heightened his physical appeal. His eyes peered out from somewhat thick eyebrows, like black liquid. They were really a very dark blue, but Annie Jane could not tell from the distance. He was very handsome and she was more than captivated by his face—she was totally entranced.

_AK_

Konstantin Valentinovich Bulgakov felt the girl's eyes on him before he saw her, and although he had the mind to zero his eyes on her for a severe stare so she would drop her eyes, he had to admit that the girl intrigued him when he laid eyes on her. She had very intense blue eyes, which he could distinguish even from this distance, accompanied by beautiful dark golden hair. Aside from these two features, the girl was plain. She had a round face, pointed chin, crooked nose, and was that a mole on her forehead? Still, she caught his attention, and for a moment held it as he stared back. Eventually, however, she dropped her eyes and looked up at Dumbledore, waiting for him to being the ceremony.

Konstantin had not wanted to come with Karkaroff to this place so far from Russia, his home. However Karkaroff had insisted. "Aside from Viktor, you are my best student!" he had snapped angrily at the protesting Russian.

Konstantin had considered writing his parents to see if they could get any leeway, but Konstantin decided against it. His mother, a wealthy witch born in Canada, and his father, a Russian wizarding barrister, had a lot of influence over Karkaroff's decisions. However, Konstantin knew that at eighteen years of age he needed to start making his own decisions and pulling his own weight.

The Hogwarts Headmaster began to speak again, and Konstantin listened intently. He wished briefly that this Dumbledore was his Headmaster instead. For all Karkaroff's insulting description, the man seemed more kindly and forgiving than the heavy-handed Durmstrang Headmaster.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The applause for the second man was much louder than the applause for the first man, Konstantin noted, but the second man _did_ look more personally appealing. His boyish face was split in a jovial smile and his hand waved merrily in acknowledgement of the attention.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

The caretaker stepped forward with a jewel-encrusted chest.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

The casket was opened with three pokes of his wand, and then Dumbledore pulled out an enormous wooden cup that seemed to contain blue flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

_AK_

"So, are you going to do it?" Simon Summers asked Cedric eagerly. Cedric, Annie Jane, and Funilda had been deep in discussion about the tournament when the fifth year had interrupted them. They were walking back to the dormitories.

"I think so," Cedric said gingerly, still unsure as to whether he wanted to brave those adventures that Dumbledore had so pessimistically warned them about. "I would, after all, like to see a Hufflepuff champion compete—"

"—and you're the only Hufflepuff that really suits the job," Annie Jane finished for him, grinning widely.

"I wasn't going to say that," Cedric said loftily, scowling good-naturedly at her.

"Not _exactly _like that, no, but you were thinking it and you were probably trying to think of a diplomatic way to say it," Funilda laughed, her brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"Maybe," Cedric said, matching her smile.

"If you compete, you'll win, Ced," Annie told him seriously. "No, I mean it! Look, it's obvious that your support's going to be better than Durmstrang's, and the Beauxbatons lot are all fairies—"

Funilda snickered.

"—and you're just as good or better than anyone here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well, if he doesn't get it, maybe I have a chance," Summers said, trying to sound hypothetical in his tone, but failing miserably. He wanted to be a champion badly and thought himself the better candidate than Cedric, despite the fact that he was on good terms with Cedric.

"Didn't you _just _turn sixteen?" Funilda asked critically.

"Yes, but an Aging Potion is likely to fool the Age Line, don't you think?" retorted Summers.

"Not likely, if Dumbledore's drawing it himself," Annie Jane snapped. She couldn't stand impertinence.

"Ha! Like an Aging Line drawn by _anybody _could sense Aging Potion," Summers snorted derisively.

"You moron, that's not how Aging Potions work. They age the _appearance_, not the person itself."

"So?" Summers asked belligerently.

"Aging Lines draw their information from the age of the mind, not the exterior presence of the human."

"You're full of shit, McKree," Summers said, rolling his eyes and walking ahead of them.

"I know what I'm talking about," Annie Jane said, scowling fiercely at him. "He's going to regret it."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Champions**

The following morning, Annie Jane woke early. She brushed her hair into a low ponytail, pulled her work robes over her slacks and jumper, then hurried through the long hallway into the commons. She was not surprised that her friends were waiting for her. In his palm, Cedric held a slip of parchment. Noting this, Annie Jane smiled knowingly at him.

Much to her chagrin, Summers was sitting with the twins on the couch, chatting loudly. He, too, had a slip of paper in his hands, and although he didn't look older, Annie Jane knew he had already taken the potion. She smirked at him for a moment, anticipating his rejection from the Aging Circle. "Ready?" Cedric asked, steeling himself. Annie Jane could tell he was nervous, though what about, she hadn't the slightest inkling.

"Yes," Annie said, smiling. "It's all right, Ced, you needn't worry about what other people think."

"I'm not worried about that," he muttered, shaking his head and leading them all down the stairs.

"Then what are you worried about?" Annie Jane laughed confusedly, at a loss for what else he could possibly be nervous about.

He refused to say, however, but led them up the winding staircase and finally out under the tapestry.

Annie Jane stopped Cedric and waited for everyone to pass. "Look, Cedric, we all have utmost confidence in you. This…if you get it, you'll lead Hogwarts honorably, and if not, it's not your fault. Hufflepuff will understand, too, if you become a champion and don't win. We'll support you no matter what."

Cedric dropped his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. It's silly to be nervous."

"Wait until these 'dangerous tasks' to get worried, Cedric," Annie Jane said, quirking her mouth.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, more vehemently this time, and Annie Jane saw the familiar confidence enflame there. He turned to leave but Annie grabbed his arm again.

"Cedric?" she said, and he turned back to her. "One more thing: if and when you compete, do it for yourself. We—your supporters—we'll make it about Hufflepuff and Hogwarts, because that's what it'll mean to us. But do it all for _yourself_. If you compete, it will be about you, not us. Do you understand?"

Cedric grinned at her. "You worry too much about me."

"You like to martyr yourself far too much," Annie Jane sniffed. "Someone has to save you from…well, you."

Cedric grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Who needs a mother with friends like you?" he said.

Annie pulled back slightly, looking up at him with a perplexed expression. "I hope you don't think I act like your mother," she snorted.

"You tend to fuss over me a lot, and you seem to favor me in much the same manner as my parents."

"You're the most important boy in our lives," Annie told him matter-of-factly.

"Right," Cedric conceded, squeezing her momentarily before letting her go. "And that shan't ever change?"

Annie Jane shrugged. "Let us not jinx it by saying 'forever,'" she said wryly. "This seems to be the pattern frequently."

"All right," Cedric allowed. "Now, to enter a Tournament."

_AK_

The Great Hall was half full when they entered. Cedric stopped just inside the entrance, his eyes on the Goblet of Fire. Annie Jane gave him a small push and then folded her arms over her chest to watch him put the parchment in. All eyes were on him as Cedric stepped up to the line, then carefully stepped over. Looking over his shoulder at Annie Jane, who nodded at him, he stepped forward and then faced the Goblet. He stepped up the stool upon which the Goblet sat, then very slowly, dropped his piece of parchment in the flames. They glowed red with sparks, then went back to their cool blue. Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws burst into applause, cheering for Cedric as he stepped away. Annie Jane smiled back at him as he approached her.

"See, it wasn't as hard as you thought," she teased, shoving him lightly. "Come on, let's go eat. I heard the twins are going to Hogsmeade. We should join them."

Cedric and Annie Jane approached Hufflepuff table, their friends watching them approach. "Did you see what happened to Summers?" Jack crowed exultantly.

"No, what happened?" Annie Jane asked, sitting and leaning over the table with bright eyes.

The students around them giggled before Leslie burst out, "He has a beard!"

The entire table exploded in laughter. "How did that happen?" Annie gasped gleefully.

"He stepped over the Aging Line and just sort of stood there for a second, waiting. Then he flew backwards and—"

"—_pop! _He had a beard!" Jack finished gaily.

"Where is he?" Cedric asked.

"Hospital Wing," Funilda said, her eyes dancing.

With one look, Annie and Cedric scrambled out of their seats and ran full tilt up to the Hospital Wing in hopes of seeing the infuriating fifth year with a full beard.

_AK_

The walk to Hogsmeade was wet and soggy, but satisfying, no less. Annie sent a letter to her parents, regaling them in the details of the past month. She informed them that her siblings were doing well and that they all sent their love. Afterwards, Cedric, Annie, and the twins stopped in the Three Broomsticks for a half a pint of warm butterbeer. Jack flirted incessantly with Madame Rosmerta, the buxom and lovely barkeep.

When Cedric announced the dire necessity to leave, they packed up, left their payment on the table, and pulled their cloaks over their faces to walk briskly back up to the castle. When they finally arrived in the Great Hall, it was abuzz with anticipation, its occupants wild with excitement.

When the meal commenced, Annie Jane found herself eating quickly to finish the meal and move quickly to the part where they would find out who was representing each school.

Everyone had an eye for Dumbledore's meal, each cursing him silently every time he turned to talk to someone. Finally he finished and with his meal, the dishes in front of the students disappeared. Every student in the hall was completely silent, waiting for Dumbledore to begin. He stood and everyone held their breath as he began to speak.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He brandished his wand gracefully and the candles in the hall extinguished, except for those in the pumpkins decorating the hall, so now all that could be clearly seen was the Goblet of Fire and its dancing blue flames. The entire hall waited in silence until the flames turned a bright red, sparking ominously, and a streak of flame stretched higher than the others. A parchment paper shot from the top, its edges burnt, and drifted slowly into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He held it aloft, reading by the light of the Goblet's flames.

"The champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." Applause broke out and the entire hall seemed to be clapping for the Durmstrang champion. Karkaroff yelled over it all, congratulating his student.

Moments later, when the applause had died and people sat once more in their seats, the Goblet's flames repeated their change in color and the tall flame once more shot high. Another piece of parchment was caught by Dumbledore. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Whereas Viktor had earned gracious cheering and support from everyone in the hall, Fleur did not seem to bear the same popular status. Her fellow Beauxbatons students looked very disappointed, and two girls were even sobbing. Fleur did not seem to notice, however, and she gracefully sauntered down the aisle between Hufflepuff's table and Ravenclaw's, then past the staff, and through the door.

The entire population of Hogwarts held their breath, waiting for the Goblet to once more passively announce the Hogwarts champion. Under the table, Annie Jane's hand found Cedric's, which were twisting one over another, both very tense. Annie Jane squeezed his hand, while she crossed her fingers on her other hand.

The flames turned red, sparks flying, and the spear of flame once more spiked upwards. Dumbledore snatched the piece of parchment from the air, paused slightly, then cried, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Hufflepuff table exploded.

Annie Jane and Cedric instantly stood with the rest of the table and the best friends hugged tightly. Cedric pulled back and then stepped into the aisle and toward the door. The entire table was screaming and cheering—even Simon Summers; some hugged their neighbors; others were screaming the House name at the top of their lungs; still more were screaming Cedric's name; a few of the seventh year girls were crying with joy. Never had the Hufflepuffs been more delighted. They took five minutes to fully congratulate themselves on sending a Hufflepuff through the champion's doors. They couldn't believe their fortune. Cedric Diggory? Yeah, he's a Hufflepuff and the first Hogwarts champion for well over a century.

It took a while, but finally the racket quieted down in favor of letting Dumbledore speak. "Excellent! Well, now we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

The Headmaster very suddenly stopped midsentence. No one could figure out why, and they looked around the hall for an explanation.

"Look!" cried Funilda, pointing at the Goblet. Annie Jane's gaze settled on the Goblet, and she saw to her great astonishment that the flames were turning red again, and then yet _another _piece of parchment was sailing downwards through the air. Dumbledore's hand shot out at once to grab it. He read it once, twice, and a third time, staring hard at the offending piece of paper, obviously unsure of what to think.

He cleared his throat, although it sounded very choked, and called quietly, so just barely everyone could hear him, "Harry Potter."

"_What?_" Funilda hissed, looking in the direction of Harry Potter. Annie Jane swung around on her seat, too shocked to be angry yet, to stare at Potter's face. He was sitting toward the end of his table.

The boy looked just as surprised as the rest of them. He turned and said something to Weasley and a bushy-haired girl, who stared blankly back. It was very obvious at that moment Harry Potter was friendless.

He didn't move, uncertainty very apparent in his movements. However, Dumbledore called, "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!"

The boy slowly stood and began walking toward the staff table. Annie Jane felt a small stab of pity that he had to walk past half of Hufflepuff, although she found it very hard to sympathize for him in light of the fact that he had taken nearly all the glory out of Cedric's enormous victory.

He looked very small and very awkward walking toward Dumbledore. Every eye in the room was staring at him coldly. When he finally reached Dumbledore, the man pointed him through the door unsmilingly. Dumbledore stepped up to the table and leaned over, conferring with the other Headmaster and Headmistress from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Both were looking thunderous, and adamantly disagreeing or at least negating some of what Dumbledore was asking them. Dumbledore turned to Bagman and Crouch, who said something. Then McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Sprout, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Bagman, and Crouch all went through the door the champions had previously gone through.

As soon as the door shut, the whole Hall burst into conversation, students discussing Harry Potter.

"You know what? He's a _great_ Quidditch player, he keeps facing danger, and he defeated the Dark Lord. That's great, but why does he have to do this, too?" Funilda complained loudly, and other Hufflepuffs received her words enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed. "Potter's just dying for attention, isn't he? He saved the Philosopher's Stone three years ago, saved that Weasley girl in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago, went after Sirius Black last year, and now he wants to be Triwizard Champion this year! Cedric _deserves_ it, not Potter. Gryffindor doesn't need any more glory."

"We've never complained about him before," Annie Jane added. "But he's a pathological glory-seeker. Why couldn't he just lay off once. Can't he be a spectator?"

"Really!" Leslie said loudly. "That's Gryffindor for you. Stupidly do anything to look brave."

"What was that, Orwell?" said someone from Gryffindor. Alicia Spinnet had heard their conversation and now turned around to glare at Leslie angrily with several of her friends joining. "Don't make this a House thing or we'll be forced to list the reasons why Gryffindor is _way _better than Hufflepuff."

"Name one!" Leslie growled at her.

"Gryffindors are picked for a certain reason," Angelina Johnson pointed out. "Hufflepuff's all the people that didn't qualify for the other houses."

"One could argue that Hufflepuff's are applicable to all three," Annie Jane said angrily, her voice rising in defense of her House.

"Right, like the Jack of all trades, but Master of none?" Lee Jordan said, sneering.

Annie Jane's face reddened.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being antagonistic," Annie Jane snapped.

"Abuse of power!" Lee Jordan roared angrily at her. "You give us those back!"

"No, you were being a jerk!" Annie Jane yelled back, her volume matching his.

"No more than you were!" Angelina said, standing up to tower over Annie.

Annie stood, rising to the threat, shouting into the other Chaser's face, "Your stupid house is just trying to take away from ours! Isn't it enough that we don't ever get _anything_?"

The two girls continued to glare at each other when Flitwick, who had seen the battle from afar, stepped up beside them. Despite his small size, he managed to yell up at them, "What's going on, ladies?"

Annie Jane blinked and looked away to glance at Flitwick. "We just got in a disagreement, Professor. We're done now." She cast a dirty look at Angelina, then turned her back and looked back at her friends, all of whom were looking at her, mouths agape. Only for Cedric, they all reasoned, would Annie not only abuse her powers as a Prefect but also get into a verbal brawl with another student. "Let's go," Annie Jane said tersely. "There's nothing else for us to do here. Let's go to the kitchens, get something to celebrate with, and go back to the commons."

Silently, the group which would be thence known as Cedric Diggory's Friends stood and walked together to the kitchens, ignoring the stares of every other student in the hall. It was not long before the rest of the school followed suit, as well as the other two schools.

_AK_

When Cedric descended into Hufflepuff commons, the entire cavern erupted with applause, every Hufflepuff screaming his name. Annie Jane stood to the side, beaming. She held out a bottle of butterbeer to him, which he took gratefully. She held her wand to her throat and said, "_Sonorus!_" Her voice was instantly magnified so that all would hear her. "Silence!" she called and they all acquiesced. She then said, "_Quietus_," to negate the spell.

The room had its eyes on her and she said clearly, "I would like to propose a toast to our very own Cedric Diggory!"

"Hear hear!" Ernie Macmillan called loudly, and for once, Annie didn't berate him for being irritating.

"The _true _Hogwarts champion," she called.

"Hear hear!" Ernie Macmillan repeated, but with a look from Annie, shut up promptly.

"Who will forever illuminate the House of Helga Hufflepuff in sunlit beams of glory!" she finished at a yell.

Her house-members cheered her words.

"I'll drink to that!" Cedric called, and everyone laughed compulsively.

Annie clinked bottles with Cedric, and then the two drank deeply to Cedric's success. Their other house-mates seemed to have been just waiting to welcome Cedric and soon broke up into their own groups, quietly discussing the night's events.

"Come on," Annie said, "we all want to hear what happened in that chamber."

She led the way to the couches where Funilda, Jack, Leslie, Sam, and Gregori were already sitting, drinking butterbeer and eating hot cinnamon rolls. Annie grabbed one and sat beside Gregori, slouching down into the comfortable cushions of the couch.

Cedric sat across the fire from her. "Come on, Cedric," Gregori said, eying Cedric curiously. "What happened down there?"

Cedric took a deep breath, setting his bottle down on the floor beside his feet. "Potter came down and at first we didn't really get what he was there for, but then he said that he was supposed to compete. We didn't really believe him until the teachers came and started yelling about it."

"Ooh, I bet Karkaroff was mad," Funilda breathed, her eyes wide.

"_Both _of them were mad," Cedric snorted. "And for good reason. There's a fifty percent chance that Hogwarts is going to win now."

"No, one hundred percent," Sam said, grinning widely. He was generally very quiet, with longer black hair which covered his dark brown eyes and a straight nose. In many ways he resembled Cedric.

"Right," Cedric said, smiling momentarily before launching into his story again. "Anyway, everyone did a fair bit of yelling, and Dumbledore asked Potter if he entered his name. Potter said no, he didn't, and no, he didn't have an older student enter it for him."

"Like hell," Funilda snorted.

"Anyway, then Moody said something about someone entering Potter's name under a fourth school and Confunding the Goblet so it wouldn't remember that only three schools were competing. If Potter was entered under a fourth school, he would be the only one in his category and therefore would be selected automatically."

"Yeah, but could Potter do that? Confundus Charms are really difficult," Annie Jane said, frowning.

"Are you suggesting he didn't enter it himself?" Jack asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her. "Miss Conflict," he added nastily.

"No," Annie said hastily, ignoring Cedric's questioning look. "I was just suggesting that either he didn't Confound it or he used some other way."

"What other way could he possibly have done it, though?" Leslie asked crossly.

"Well, that's the million-galleon question, isn't it?" Annie Jane said, sighing.

"Yeah," Cedric said, frowning. "I asked him, you know, when they dismissed us. He said he didn't enter it, so he's not telling _how_. I'm pretty sure he did, though."

"I don't know," Gregori said, speaking up. "Did anyone see his face after Dumbledore called his name? The kid was positively _stunned_. He started blinking really fast and he looked just as surprised as everyone else. He didn't look too happy, either."

"Oh come on, Svenski," Funilda snapped, "the kid can act. Ever heard Snape talk about how much of a liar he is? That week after Black escaped the castle, Snape wouldn't stop ranting about what a jerk Potter was. He was _constantly _muttering under his breath. Someone even said that he went berserk in front of the Minister about it. Apparently Potter's always getting away with stuff because he can get teachers to just turn a blind eye. Why should this time be any different?"

"I have to agree with Funilda here," Annie Jane said. "I bet he probably just tried entering for kicks and giggles and didn't expect it to work. It did, and now it's coming back to bite him in the ass."

"Yeah," Cedric said finally. "You're probably right. Gregori's right."

He took a swig of butterbeer then said, "All right, guys, time to go to bed." He set the bottle on the floor in front of him, then stood, walked around the couch, and went through the boy's archway.

"Think he'll be all right?" Leslie asked Annie nervously.

"Yeah, I think he's fine," Annie Jane said quietly. "Just a bit surprised and worn out." She finished her butterbeer, then went straight to bed.

* * *

_Glad you guys like it so much. I've written up to chapter ten, but I think I'm going to go back and rewrite some of it, because at some point I fell off the good-story wagon and my characters ended up a bundle of melodramatic soap-opera mess, LoL. Do review, please._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: First Event**

The next week of school was the best any of the Hufflepuffs could recall ever having experienced at Hogwarts. Since Harry Potter's ascension into Champion-hood, support for a Hogwarts champion divided the school, quite unequally, in Cedric's favor.

Hufflepuff, obviously, supported Cedric to the last student. He was popular in every House, particularly his own. Ravenclaw sided with Hufflepuff, since they believed Harry Potter (and therefore Gryffindor) was just trying to grab a bit more glory. Slytherin and Gryffindor were always feuding, so Slytherin took the chance to torture Gryffindor spectacularly. Draco Malfoy spearheaded the effort to make Cedric look better than Harry. Although Cedric's popularity in Slytherin located itself chiefly amongst the girls, Malfoy was among those males who suddenly found Cedric's champion-hood agreeable, and therefore did everything he could to throw that into sharp relief.

Badges were handed out surreptitiously during classes, and some students passed out large amounts to individuals, in hope that person would whore the badges to their friends. Although the original intent of the badges had been far from innocent, they soon became Hufflepuff's expression of support for Cedric, instead of opposition for Potter.

Of course, for his closest friends, Cedric's popularity was a double-edged sword. On one hand, he was popular and therefore their cause was well supported. However, they found that the popularity was best unexpressed from some individuals.

The same girls in every house that had previously gushed over famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum were now stalking Cedric Diggory as much or more. Cedric could not go to class without a mixed group of sixth year Ravenclaw and Slytherins following three steps (or less) behind him. In the library, at lunch, through Hogsmeade, during class—he could not go anywhere without a flock of girls.

By Friday of that week, Annie Jane's once-patient disposition almost evaporated entirely.

During their Study Hour, the sixth year group had managed to somehow finagle their own break, and they were now sitting beside them, talking in loud voices and completely disregarding Cedric and Annie's wish for quiet. Annie Jane had just about had enough.

She looked up at Cedric and said in a high-pitched, strangled voice, "Cedric."

He looked up at her. "Annie?"

"Cedric," she repeated through gritted teeth.

"Annie," he said with a shrug.

"Cedric!" she snapped, jerking her head in the direction of the girls.

Cedric sighed, "Yes, Annie." He turned to the ringleader, Creed Vane. "Excuse me, Creed. Annie and I are doing our homework, and we'd appreciate it if you'd be a bit quieter."

"No, Cedric, we'd appreciate if they would leave," Annie snapped, her eyes blazing.

The girl looked insulted, her eyes flickering back and forth between Annie Jane and Cedric. Her friends fell silent.

"Now," Annie snapped, "or I'll be forced to take twenty points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin for each of you."

Miffed, the girls stood and exited the hall, turning at the entrance to throw her a scandalized look.

Annie smiled and sighed, appreciative of the peace their absence had brought. "Thank you," she said in afterthought to Cedric. "I'm not trying to deprive you, but they're driving me mad."

"In all honesty, they're driving me crazy, too, and I was about to tell them to cram it, anyway."

"Thank god you agree with me. I said something about how irritating they were to Jack and he just about had an apoplectic fit of rage. I thought he was going to kill me."

Cedric laughed heartily. "He's enjoying the female attention, is he?"

"Yes, but I don't see why. They're not concerned about _him_," she snorted. Her expression softened. "I've been thinking—have you figured out a plan for the next task?"

Cedric looked worried for the first time all week. "No, I haven't. The details were so vague, I haven't a clue…"

"What were they, again?" Annie asked. "Perhaps we can brainstorm some plans that will work in any situation."

"Something to test my daring, er, 'courage in the face of the unknown.'"

"Oh my goodness, what a thorough description," she snorted derisively. "That will be very helpful in the event that you become prescient."

"Yeah, well, I'll have to figure it out, won't I? I didn't realize…well, I thought I would have easier preparation," he sighed. "I'm not sure I can figure this out."

"You can!" she snapped fiercely. "You're not going in there entirely alone. We're going to do anything we can to help you."

"Who's the champion, you or me?" Cedric smiled weakly.

"We'll figure it out, Ced. Just sit tight, all right?"

"Yeah, sure, like I have any alternative," he muttered, and turned back to Advanced Transfiguration.

_AK _

The month passed quickly by. If this was possible, Cedric's popularity grew. With his newfound fame came Cho Chang's rapt attentions. She had begun joining their group on Hogsmeade trips and whenever they found time to socialize. Annie Jane could suffer this girl, but only barely. She was quiet, and the two girls got along quite well by stomaching one another. Cho Chang, unlike Cedric's groupies, seemed to understand that only by tolerating Annie Jane could she (Cho) enter Cedric's esteems. Annie Jane was impressed by the girl's cleverness, as the jealousy would inspire idiocy in other girls. Annie Jane measured that she might be giving the girl more credit than she deserved, because the girl could just be confident enough to believe her superiority over Annie Jane.

Still, Annie Jane put up with Cho's presence as Cho put up with hers. Cedric seemed to genuinely like Cho, and far be it from Annie Jane to discredit Cedric's affections for another female. If Cedric wanted to date—especially ninnies like Cho—then it was none of her affair.

The Friday before the first task of the Tournament was busy and many of the teachers were trying to get as much work done as they possibly could. One such teacher was Snape, although Annie Jane suspected that he was just taking advantage of the opportunity to torture his classes, which were no doubt wanting nothing more than to go back to their dorms and speculate about the upcoming task.

Annie Jane and Cedric—along with the other Champions and their close friends, likely—had more to worry about than homework. The tournament had barely left Annie's mind all week, and this weekend was the only opportunity she and Cedric would have to plan it all out. Every night before retiring, their group of friends sat before the fire and tried to anticipate what Cedric should learn for the first event.

"The Killing Curse!" suggested Jack excitedly one night, inspired by Moody's diehard teachings.

"That's _illegal_, you dolt," Cedric sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up and standing to go to bed.

The weekend passed by, and Cedric and Annie Jane did all they could to prepare, but all Cedric could do was cram for the event, memorizing an endless supply of spells that might help him. Thus far he had been closing his eyes and using his wand to jab at random charms and curses in his spellbooks. Annie researched past events in the Triwizard Tournament, and still hadn't seen a trend besides that the contestants were put up against creatures much larger than themselves.

"Oh, look here, in 1628, the competitors had to battle three trolls."

Cedric scowled at her light tone. It was past midnight and she was still as bright and chipper as usual. In addition, she kept implementing terrifying past events. "Look, Annie Jane, I think I can finish this on my own. Why don't you go to bed…"

"Why, Cedric, you know I want to help you!" she chirped, then took another sip of coffee.

"I would rather prefer if you didn't," Cedric muttered unintelligibly.

"What's that?" Annie asked dapperly.

"Nothing," Cedric sighed. "I'm going to bed." He snapped his book shut and then trudged off toward his dorm.

Annie Jane shrugged, drained the rest of her coffee (more cream and sugar than coffee), then headed off to bed, as well. Besides cheering her up, coffee had little effect on her. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

_AK_

Cedric was waiting for Annie the next morning at breakfast, looking almost as tired as Annie felt. "Hey, Ced," Annie sighed. Sam sat down beside her, having accompanied her from the dormitories.

Cedric merely grunted, then looked up. "You look like hell," he told her, grinning.

"And you look like Peeves," Annie snarled back.

"Easy," Sam warned, sitting beside Annie. "I hate it when you two stay up late. You loathe each other the next morning."

"Yeah, well…yeah," Annie muttered lamely.

They ate breakfast in silence, then headed off to Charms with a large group of fellow Hufflepuffs. They were walking up the corridor towards Flitwick's when, with a ripping sound, the contents of Cedric's schoolbag fell out from the bag and spilled (literally in the case of his ink). The entire group stopped to help, but Cedric waved them on.

"Don't bother. Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on…"

With a shrug, Annie turned around and went into Charms. She sat down at a desk beside Sam. Flitwick began the class, and one of the Hufflepuffs told the Professor that Cedric was held up because his bag ripped.

Minutes later, Cedric came into the room, his face white. He made a hurried apology to Flitwick, then sat down next to a Ravenclaw named Dillard. All through the class, Annie could tell Cedric wanted her attention; he kept staring at her and making jerky movements out of the corner of her eye. However, their was nothing she could do at the moment so she ignored him and tried to pay attention to Flitwick's lecture.

Finally they were ordered into pairs and Annie Jane approached Cedric, glaring a reluctant Dillard out of his seat. As they began their practice on the Mirroring Charm. "What was it you needed, Cedric?"

"_Dragons_," Cedric hissed.

Annie Jane started. "WHAT?"

"Dragons are the first task!"

"Oh dear Morgana," Annie Jane whispered, her hands covering her mouth in fear. "You're sure? How?"

"Potter told me in the hallway. I was the last one to find out…Annie Jane, I don't know how to face a dragon!"

"Don't worry," Annie Jane told him, trying the mirror charm again. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"Like what!" Cedric snarled. "We don't have enough time!"

"I promise you," Annie snapped, turning to glare at him. "And I'm as good as my word."

Cedric didn't look appeased, but he nodded his head.

_AK_

The following morning dawned. As the light filtered through the windows, hitting Annie Jane on the face, she found that a sickening feeling of dread had settled in her stomach. She went through her first two classes slowly. Lunch would never come, she was sure. She watched Cedric throughout, making sure he was okay. If he looked pale, she would ask, "Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can go down to the kitchens and get you food. No? You look pale. Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Oh, fair enough. Are you okay? You'll do fine. The plan is foolproof. I'm sure it'll work. You just need to…oh, I don't know Cedric, I'm as lost as you are! Please be careful!" She repeated this speech to him at least thrice, if not ten times throughout the day.

When lunch finally came, Cedric ate quickly. Sprout stepped away from the staff table to collect him and take him down to the grounds to prepare himself for the event. Annie saw the other contestants step away and exit the Great Hall. She hurriedly went back up to her dorm to deposit bag and books. She changed into slacks and a jumper, adding her cloak as an afterthought. In the common room, her classmates were in a circle, bent over something. Annie Jane pushed through the fray to look at what they were staring at. It was a huge banner with Cedric's face on it. Annie Jane smiled. "Very good." The two second-years responsible positively beamed, then picked up the banner and marched out with the rest of Hufflepuff on their heels. Last came Annie Jane, still worried, and she said a silent prayer for Cedric, hoping that, although she wasn't religious, whatever deities would keep him safe from harm.

She looked for a spot in the stands, but all her friends were crammed together so tightly she was forced to seek a spot somewhere else. Finally she found a large part of the stands that was unoccupied. She sat by herself, holding her binoculars tightly in her hands, craning her neck to see if anything was happening. Suddenly a large group of Durmstrang students swept up and beside her. She was forced to make room as they all sat about her, crushing her in their midst.

Annie Jane adjusted, then looked to her left. It was the boy she had first noticed at the arrival of the other schools. Surprised, Annie said, "Hallo."

The young man turned his pretty eyes on her. "Hello," he said pleasantly.

Annie Jane was surprised at his accent. Although he was a student of Durmstrang, and probably Slavic, his accent was nearly impossible to place.

"I'm Annie Jane," she said, deciding to follow through with her greeting. "Pleased to meet you."

"Konstantin Valentinovich Bulgakov," the boy introduced himself. "Enchanted," he added.

Unsure of what to say, Annie Jane said nothing.

After a moment's silence, Konstantin continued, "You are supporting Diggory?"

"Uhm…yes," Annie Jane said uncertainly. "He's my best friend, you see."

"Ah." More silence.

"Do you know Viktor Krum very well?" Annie asked politely.

"More than I should like," Konstantin whispered conspiratorially to her, winking.

Annie Jane laughed, her voice ringing out clearly. Konstantin smiled indulgently.

"Where are you from?" Annie Jane asked.

"Russia," Konstantin said. "And, well, Canada, too, I suppose," he acknowledged.

"Ah, that explains it," Annie Jane said.

"Explains what?" the boy asked curiously.

"Your accent. I couldn't place it. It seemed, well, truthfully, a bit too Western."

"Yes. I have spent a great deal of my time in Canada with my mother's relatives."

"Interesting," Annie Jane said. She had no more to say, so they sat in silence for a while.

Dumbledore stood in his seat across the stands and bellowed quite clearly, "Welcome to the First Task, students!" Tumultuous applause met him as banners flew and flags waved. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them. "The Champions from each school will be expected to confront a selected dragon—" there was a thunderous rush of a whispering, and a few girls screamed—"in order to rescue the golden egg. The other eggs _must not be harmed_. Points will be added up by the judges at the end of each task to be added toward the final points at the end of the tournament. Wizards are posted to help in case things get out of hand, so do not fear for your friends. In a few moments, your Champions will enter and begin their task. Enjoy and I do hope you'll shout to your heart's content." Beaming, Dumbledore silenced his voice, then sat back down.

Five minutes later, a whistle was blown somewhere, signaling the beginning of the first Champion's task. At the front of the arena, one small figure in yellow robes stepped in, and the dragon emerged from between the rocks.

Annie Jane blanched in horror, standing up immediately, her binoculars pressed tight against her eyes. Cedric walked forward uncertainly, his eyes on the dragon.

_Come on, Ced, come on. You can do it. Remember the plan_.

Cedric turned to a large rock on the ground and pointed his wand at it, yelling something completely unintelligible from above the din of the crowd's shouting. The dragon itself laid immobile, watching Cedric apprehensively from the distance. If not for the color difference, Annie would have mistaken it for the rocks. Annie Jane's eyes turned back to Cedric, and she bit her lip until it bled while Konstantin watched her bemusedly, his face twisted in amusement and sympathetic horror.

The rock started to twist into a shape, shrinking and darkening until it had become a large, black dog—a Black Labrador.

"Way to go, Cedric!" Annie Jane screamed, beside herself. Cedric whistled to the dog and ran forward toward the dragon, the dog at its heels. The dog stopped suddenly and lowered its nose to the ground—it had caught the dragon's scent. It's head shot up and the dog raced forward, barking and carrying on. The dragon moved very suddenly, roaring at the dog, prancing on its heels. The dog backed up, barking all the way while the dragon followed it. Surreptitiously, Cedric trotted around the dragon. Once out of vision, he sprinted as fast as he could to the nest. He had just laid finger on the egg when the dragon quickly whirled around and roared at Cedric so loud, Annie Jane dropped her binoculars, which fell down the bleachers and onto the dirt below, and screamed.

Cedric picked the egg up, but stopped, his eyes on the dragon, trying to anticipate what the animal planned to do next.

The dragon reared back and released a bolt of fire. Cedric, using Seeking skills, dodged quickly out of the way, but did not manage to totally evade the Short-Snout's flames. Spotting the exit, Cedric sprinted toward it, surprising the blue dragon. It made to follow him but SNAP! His chain kept him in his spot, Cedric stumbled through the exit, and his task was finished.

With a cry, Annie pushed her way through the row of Durmstrang students and ran down the stands and down the stairs. She ran to the medical tent where Cedric was now being attended.

"Oh Cedric!" she cried, pushing the pedantic Madame Pomfrey to the side and hugging the champion, who gasped in pain. "You did it, Cedric! I'm so proud."

"Thanks Annie, but you're really hurting me," wheezed Cedric.

Annie gasped and stepped back. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Cedric made a face, then smiled. "All the same, it's nice to see you again."

Annie's eyes watered up with tears. "I didn't know if you'd make it Cedric," she sobbed.

"Of course I would," Cedric told her gently. "Now stop being so dramatic," he added embarrassedly.

"And stop keeping me from my patients!" Madame Pomfrey snapped, pushing Annie Jane aside quite as rudely as Annie Jane had done her.

"Sorry," Annie Jane added meekly.

Madame Pomfrey's face softened. "It's quite all right, Miss McKree. I understand."

They waited until the other contestants had finished. Cedric had insisted that Annie Jane watch the other events, but she had refused. She wasn't leaving, and she wasn't interested in seeing others getting chewed to bits, either.

When finally the final contestant came in—Harry Potter—Annie Jane and Cedric walked out to get the results.

Annie Jane looked around. Fleur Delacour was consulting her Headmaster, her hand in that of a younger girl who was unmistakably her sister. Similarly, Krum was talking with Karkaroff, Konstantin, and another Durmstrang boy in hushed tones. Annie Jane looked around, then spotted Cho Chang. She grabbed Cedric by the robes and dragged him over to her.

"Hello, Cho," Annie Jane said pleasantly.

"Hello, Annie Jane," Cho replied amiably, then turned her complete attention to Cedric, who blushed as she showered him with praises. "Cedric, you were wonderful! The best one, I bet. Harry Potter flew, but you were really good! Did you see your score?"

"No—er, that's just what we wanted to find out, actually," Cedric blundered.

Annie Jane mentally slapped herself over the forehead. Cho looked a little cool. "What he _meant_ is that he wanted to find out how you thought it went. I mean, _I _didn't believe the score, but then again, it was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Cho appraised her, but her countenance grew warmer at Annie's diplomacy. "Oh yes. Karkaroff, of course, was totally unfair in judging. He gave Krum a nine and everyone else at the very most a six. But you still did well, Cedric. Forty points. Tied for first with Harry and all, you know."

Cedric turned red. "Did I really?" he asked lightly.

"Oh yes," Cho continued. Annie Jane, knowing that she could do no more here, slipped away to find out the score from one of her friends. In the end, she discovered the Madame Maxime had given Cedric an eight, Crouch gave a nine, Dumbledore a nine, Bagman an eight, and Karkaroff a six.

There was great celebrating that night in the commons. Hufflepuff had achieved their glory.

His name was Cedric Diggory.

* * *

_Please review. It really bums me out when people don't review, although they read. Any criticism at all is great. And even if you're just reviewing to tell me what you liked most, I really appreciate it. And you know I love all you that review. And that's all. Shouldn't be too long until the next chappies are up. Much love to all my readers! Ellie_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Solitude**

Cedric's fame had grown since the first task, but remarkably, the animosity between Houses and toward Harry Potter died down. No longer was anyone interested in bullying the little boy who had managed to tie for first place. Either way it looked as if the Triwizard Cup would be a Hogwarts victory, and even some Slytherins went so far as to admit that they'd rather have a Gryffindor win it than a namby-pamby Beauxbaton.

Winter approached quickly and Annie Jane found that she was spending more time by herself. She wasn't sure if it bugged her or not. It was true that Cedric had less time for her recently between Cho and "Champion-ly duties." But still, Annie Jane couldn't begrudge him that. They were growing older now, and it wasn't necessary for them to be attached at the waist. Besides, Annie Jane didn't notice that she was alone until someone joined her. Then she would think, _Oh! Have I been sitting in this spot so quiet for very long?_

She also took to exploring Hogwarts a bit more. With all the solitude in her free hours, she noticed that homework simply did itself and she had so much time on her hands, she didn't know what to do with it. Curiosity got the better of her and she wandered the Hogwarts corridors aimlessly, looking in classrooms, and conversing with picture frames if she lost her way.

On a delightful afternoon two weeks after the task, Annie took quite a long stroll after breakfast. Her walk led her all over the castle, up winding staircases that didn't go anywhere and through walls that turned out to be stairs. After quite an exhausting hike, Annie's feet brought her once more to the Great Hall where, in glancing at the bulletin board, she noticed a most peculiar post:

**Job Opportunities!**

_Now, for the first time since the founding of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts is allowing students to find a job in Hogsmeade for extra pocket money every weekend. Only sixth and seventh years are to be allowed to find a job and students are to confer with their Head. All schoolwork will be expected at their due regardless of circumstance. No exceptions will be allowed. Any students found unable to coordinate schoolwork and monetary work will be forced to quit their jobs._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Before she had even finished reading, Annie decided that she quite liked the idea of her own pocket money. She went straight to her Head, who had anticipated her and already signed her up as one of the approved. Excited, Annie sought after Funilda, whom she found studying in the Great Hall. After explaining that she wished to get a job, Annie asked her friend if she, too, would like to seek out a job in Hogsmeade. Funilda regretted to tell Annie that she didn't think that she would have time with her studies keeping her so occupied, but she did say that she would like to do a bit of exercise and that she would accompany Annie down to the village. Relieved, Annie promised Funilda she would be back in a short moment with both their cloaks and scarves.

When Annie returned, Funilda was waiting for her beside the doors. "Ready?" she asked.

Annie handed her cloak to her and shrugged her own over her shoulders. "Yes." The two girls pushed the doors wide open and exited into the sunshine.

The air was crisp, coloring their cheeks prettily and drawing their breath in misty clouds. When they finally came to a rest in the village square, Annie looked around, her hands on her hips and biting her lips. "Where should I look for a job?"

"Ooh, what about Madame Puddifoot's?" Funilda said thoughtfully. "I'm sure she has something open—a waitressing gig or something."

Annie Jane tossed the idea around and quickly decided that this was just as good an idea as any. She turned in the direction of the little teashop and Funilda followed at the same brisk pace Annie led with. Inside, Annie stood in the front of the shop, looking around apprehensively. The shop was devoid of customers, but there was someone talking in the kitchen. "Hullo?" Annie barely whispered.

Suddenly a woman with entirely too much makeup—Madame Puddifoot—came bustling out. "Welcome, welcome," she said, her tones entirely too clipped for a good hostess.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you'd any waitress jobs open?" Annie said in a quiet voice.

"Any—" Madame Puddifoot's irritable face became a great deal friendlier and her shoulders relaxed, as if a great burden had been lifted from them. "You're hired."

"But—"

"No but's. We're desperate."

Apparently, as Madame Puddifoot was to explain, her niece had been waitressing for Madame Puddifoot for years, as had the Madame's sister. Her niece couldn't cover weekdays because she obviously had school, and her sister had quite unexpectedly quit. The niece was now threatening to quit because she couldn't handle two loads, especially on weekends when she'd rather be with her boyfriend. On top of that, it wasn't strictly allowed for her niece to be working while at Hogwarts. So it was that Madame Puddifoot approached Dumbledore and begged to allow students—any and all—to apply for jobs in the village so that her business wouldn't collapse under the evils of staff shortage. Dumbledore—wise and considerate man that he was—agreed on some conditions.

After a bit more discussion, Annie assured Madame Puddifoot that she would work extremely hard. Being Prefect and model student, her reputation served as the best application possible. Madame Puddifoot begged that she start first thing tomorrow afternoon, and Annie agreed. Madame Puddifoot showed her everything she needed to know, then sent Annie off with Funilda and a "See you tomorrow, then!"

_AK_

The following Friday, Sprout called a meeting in the Hufflepuff common room so she could give them an important message.

Annie Jane and Cedric, as Prefects, called role, then stood by Sprout as she gave the announcement. They had no idea what she was announcing, but it would help enforce whatever new rule she was undoubtedly enforcing.

"At eight o'clock on Christmas, all fourth years and older will be allowed to attend the Yule Ball."

Instantly the entire place burst into excited conversation.

"Quiet!" Annie Jane bellowed above them, giving Ernie Macmillan the fish eye, since he looked as if he was going to disobey. He thought better, turned to face forward, clamped his mouth shut, and folded his hands in his lap.

"The Yule Ball is a traditional dinner held halfway between the first and second task to allow the Champions—and indeed the rest of the school—a bit of relaxation. That does _not _mean, Mr. Macmillan, you may act like a hooligan. Hufflepuffs will be _expected _to behave themselves. I give my Prefects the right to dismiss unruly students. _Am I understood_?"

The students murmured acquiescence.

"Unfortunately, the Ball is available only to fourth years and older, although younger students may come if invited by an older student. It is a formal event, and dress robes _must_, and I repeat_, must_, be worn. Have a good day, students."

Professor Sprout murmured a goodbye to her Prefects then exited the common room.

Over the next week, the school collectively began a scramble for dates. Drama filled the corridors, and Annie Jane discovered that never before had her responsibilities as a Prefect been so tedious. She broke up fight after fight—sometimes having to use the few counter-curses and hexes she knew—between both boys _and _girls. The rumors flying about went from stupid and irritating to horrid and nasty. Annie Jane had to tell a seventh year off for saying that Cedric was only going with Cho Chang to "get some."

Indeed, Cedric had asked Cho to go to the dance with him almost the day after he found out about it. Annie Jane had to stifle a giggle as Cedric nearly tripped over his robes on his way back from Ravenclaw's table that morning.

Annie Jane had decided that unless she was forced, there was no one that was going to get her to that Ball. After a week's worth of utter chaos due to this stupid _ball_, Annie approached Sprout to tell her she was going home for the holiday.

"I'm sorry, Miss McKree, but I am going to have to insist that you stay over break unless there is a family emergency to attend to."

Annie Jane sighed, having partially known all along that this would be the case. "I understand, Professor."

Sprout glanced sharply up at the girl from slicing Mad Mushroom Pods. "You aren't mooning over some unattainable young man, are you?"

Annie Jane looked stunned, then laughed. "No, Professor. The whole romance thing is a bit…oh, _tiresome_, I suppose."

Sprout smiled at Annie Jane warmly. "Would that every girl in this school had the same attitude, Miss McKree."

Annie Jane grinned back.

Annie's job began very well. It was rather easy, mostly waitering. It was an interesting way to hear Hogwarts gossip and also see it in motion. She hadn't a clue that Pansy Parkinson—despite blatant admiration for Draco Malfoy—was apparently going steady with Vincent Crabbe. Annie wondered if Malfoy was aware of this little romance. If so, he probably didn't care. Malfoy seemed rather apathetic about Pansy.

The first day of work, Annie Jane was introduced to Bella Blair—Madame Puddifoot's niece. She was a seventh-year Slytherin with a dry sense of humor and whip-like tongue. At first, Annie was a bit apprehensive. Annie had never been able to expect anything but disrespect from Slytherins. However, Bella (a pretty girl like her name) turned out to be all right. Apparently Madame Puddifoot was Bella's second cousin on her father's side—rather than niece, but Bella also explained that she found it easier to refer to Puddifoot as "aunt" and likewise. Bella had been born and raised in Hogsmeade and had been working for her second cousin since she was ten, first as a bus girl and then as a waitress.

Bella showed Annie Jane the _real_ ropes of Madame Puddifoot's and proceeded to cover for the girl's mistakes and confusion. She explained that the wrath of Puddifoot was something to avoid at all possible costs. Bella was on such good terms with her second cousin that it would be better for everyone.

Annie Jane enjoyed Bella's company, as the girl was rife with interesting perspective. Bella was eloquent in portraying her personal beliefs, using a colorful vocabulary expansively. They became fast friends.

The last week of term seemed to develop a feeling tenser than ever. Annie Jane hadn't even bothered looking for a date to the ball, and she hadn't been asked. It wasn't offending, and anyway—there was no one in particular that Annie wanted to go with.

That Friday, Annie Jane saw her youngest siblings off on the train, and then walked back to the castle alone, apprehensive of the holidays.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short. Unfortunately, much of the chapter had to be cut because of the quality. I hadn't realized how stupid it was getting until I came back to it again. I'm really glad I changed it. Anyway, as always, hope you like it. Read on. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Yule Ball**

On Christmas day, Annie Jane awoke early to the screech of an owl. The other girls in the dorm groaned angrily, then realized it was Christmas and all shot out of bed to open their presents, sharing them with each other. The owl was expecting food, so Annie handed it some, then bent at the foot of her bed to look through her parcels. On the very top was a shiny package that was tied with ornamental ribbon. Frowning, Annie Jane picked it up and tore away at the package and opened the box.

On top of what appeared to be some sort of clothing was a note in her mother's handwriting.

Annie— 

_When you wrote me to borrow my old dress robes for the Ball, I decided that no daughter of mine would have to put up with second-rate robes. Instead, your father and I had your measurements sent into Madame Maulkin's where we picked out a beautiful set of robes for you. It should fit your figure perfectly, as Madame Maulkin herself set to picking something for your individual figure._ Annie snorted. _These will be your primary Christmas present this year, but I know you'll enjoy them, all the same._

_With love and Christmas cheer—_

_Mum and Da_

Annie placed the note carefully on the bed, thinking hard. Annie Jane hadn't wanted to spend her wages (nor her parent's money) on a set of dress robes. She _had _known that her mother's robes were hideous brown old things that made even the most elegant women look like a hag. Annie's grandmother, Christina Jane, did not treat her second-oldest very well. Having a Squib born into the family was almost as bad as being considered Half-Bloods—which the Danigers were _not._ The fact that Lia Jane had been able to produce seven talented wizarding folk had greatly improved Christina's opinion of her daughter.

Annie shook the bitter thoughts from her head, then pulled the robes out of the box and almost gasped in delight. The robes had been made to suit an archaic medieval style. The first layer was a crisp white shift with long, billowy sleeves. The over-gown was dark green and embroidered in blue, green, and silver threads. A pretty silver belt was at the bottom of the box, along with green formal flats.

Annie Jane held the robes up to her body, then twirled around happily.

"Annie!" Funilda exclaimed, looking over from her pile of parcels. "Are those your robes?"

"They are," Annie said dreamily.

"They're going to look lovely on you," Funilda said, a hint of envy in her voice.

With a contented sigh, Annie laid the robes out on her bed, then turned to the rest of her gifts. Sandra Jane, third child of the McKree clan, gave her a beautiful silver hair clasp that matched perfectly the belt. Annie realized that Sandra must have been in on gifting the robes. Annie Jane set the clasp upon her robes, thinking about how she was going to do her hair. The next was a book from her brothers collectively about famous Chasers of the century. Annie Jane giggled at the vainglory—and slightly paunchy—picture of the author on the front, smiling cheekily at Annie.

She set this gift aside, then picked up the unopened package Cedric had given her, then pranced out the door and headed for the boy's dormitories.

Annie knocked briskly on the door, and, not waiting for an answer, opened the door. Every boy in the dormitory was sleeping, most snoring loudly.

With a smirk, Annie pointed her wand at her throat and muttered, "_Sonorus_." She bellowed, "RISE AND SHINE YOU SCALLIWAGS! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING! GET UP AND OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!" She added at the end, "_Quietus_."

Like a shot, every boy flew from his bed with a yelp, simultaneously. Their reaction to Annie's morning call was nothing compared to the response that Annie's presence called for.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, MCKREE!" yelled Jack, pulling the covers to his bare chest, looking horrified.

"Why, celebrating Christmas with you," Annie Jane said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Jack growled angrily, then yanked a shirt from a piling of clothing under the bed that the house-elves were unaware of.

"Annie, could you, uh, leave for about two minutes while we get dressed?" Cedric said, his hand on the back of his neck, looking sheepish. He, too, was shirtless, although Annie was unfazed.

"Fine," she growled, then exited the dorm. She counted a minute and a half and entered the dormitory. Some of the boys called angrily at her, but she ignored them, going to sit on Cedric's bed. Now dressed, he grinned at her.

"Gift time?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously, gesturing to the parcels at the foot of his bed. "Go on, then," she told him.

Grinning, Cedric picked up the gift that had her name on it, then opened it. Inside was a small vial. Cedric looked at her inquiringly.

"Emotion Potion. You drink it and you'll be able to understand what emotion a person is feeling whenever you look at them. That is a week's worth. I've been brewing it as an Inquiry in Potions. I received an Excellent on my potion and Snape let me keep a vial. I was _stunned_. So, I thought you'd like it, what with a new _girlfriend_ and all."

Cedric flushed, mortified. "Thanks, Annie. Open yours."

Annie opened the box and pulled out a silver chain with a pearl pendent at the end, the pearl cut into the shape of an apple.

Annie giggled happily. "It's beautiful, Ced. So you were in on the dress robes thing, too, eh?"

"Yea," Cedric told her with a grin. "I knew you weren't exactly thrilled with the prospect of getting all dressed up just to watch couples schmooze each other, so I thought with the help of your family, we could make it worthwhile for you."

"That's sweet," Annie gushed. She wrapped her arms around Cedric's middle in a bear hug. He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," he told her. "Don't ever forget that."

"Not likely," Annie snorted. "I know too much about you. You wouldn't want to risk blackmail by annoying me."

"Sure, you believe that." Cedric smirked at her knowingly. "Well, then, why don't you watch me open all these wonderful presents? Then I will escort you to Christmas breakfast."

"I accept with honor, sir."

Cedric opened the rest of his presents—a new Nimbus 2001, a gold watch, clothes, and chocolate from Cho. Annie Jane took a bite of the chocolate frogs, realizing too late the error in this action, but after a few seconds realized they were devoid of love potion, and had another.

Cedric picked up the paper and took it to the fire, then came back to where Annie Jane sprawled across his bed. He helped her up, then extended a gentlemanly arm. "Mademoiselle?"

"Monsieur," Annie Jane quipped formally.

Cedric led her down to the Great Hall where they had a large breakfast. They headed back to the common room with their friends where they spent a few hours joking and talking, then went back up to the Great Hall for lunch. The girls all departed shortly after finishing to prepare for breakfast, while the boys stayed back to talk about "male things," as Funilda called them.

When she got back the dormitory, Annie Jane changed into a button-up shirt and started on her hair. With the assistance of her friends, she managed to clip the upper layers of her hair to the side of her head, then curled the rest of her abundant tresses and added a Holding Charm. She pulled down a few wisps of bangs to accent her face, afterwards spraying her hair to keep it in place. She added blush, brown eyeliner, earthy brown and natural pink eye-shadows, then added some color to her lips. She changed into her dress robes, clasped her necklace, and added the belt. Finally she was ready. She added the shoes to the ensemble and stood before her mirror.

She had never felt more beautiful in her entire life.

Funilda and Leslie (who had decided to get ready with her friends) both smiled over at the exultant Annie. "You look stunning," Funilda said.

"Gorgeous," Leslie added.

"I can't compare to you two," Annie sighed, looking over at her friends.

Both tried to deny it, but their attempts were half-hearted. Both looked lovely and they knew it. Leslie was dubbed one of the prettiest girls in Hufflepuff, while Funilda had an attractive spunk to her which Annie envied greatly. Leslie was wearing clingy red robes, while Funilda sported billowy purple with matching highlights in her spiky black hair.

Annie Jane then felt a surge of guilt and began to scold herself. Her friend and family had worked very hard to make her look beautiful and make her happy. And how did she repay them? Regret _still _what she didn't have. She shook herself and then firmly decided that she would be happy with what she had--and that was a stunning set of robes and jewelry.

"Shall we?" Leslie asked, applying the last of her lipstick. Annie Jane nodded.

"Ready," Funilda agreed.

The girls exited the dormitory and entered the common room where their friends were already waiting. Funilda approached Jack, her date. He smiled shyly down at her, extending an arm. Cedric, Jack, Sam, and Gregori all looked sharp in their dress robes and their hair carefully combed. Annie Jane flashed Cedric a smile.

They left for the Great Hall, Cedric and Annie Jane bringing up the rear.

"You look gorgeous," Cedric whispered in Annie Jane's ear.

"You think so?" Annie asked him, a half-smile playing on her lips. "I thought I was overdoing it."

"Nah. It's a nice change. You won't be wanting for partners."

"I don't plan to dance."

"You will if the single young men have anything to say about it."

Annie Jane gave him a wry smile, then launched into the safer topic of what Cho was likely wearing.

When they got to the Great Hall, they all split up, while Annie went with Funilda, Jack, and Funilda's older sister Peggy. Annie and Peggy discussed classes for awhile. Annie felt less awkward with Peggy there, but then Peggy's date showed up and she felt extremely self-conscious, standing on her own.

When finally the four champions and their dates entered the Great Hall, the rest of the school in tow, Annie felt relieved to join the crowd. Although she was in the midst of many, she was surprised that she was actually receiving quite a few flattering stares. Feeling slightly more confident, she threw her head up and walked forward.

When she looked up in the Great Hall, she noticed that the place had been transformed to look more festive than it had ever been. Mistletoe was _everywhere_, crisscrossed with ivy and coniferous vines. Holly specked the green, adding a festive look to the normally boring setting. In the stead of long banquet tables, the place was littered with smaller round tables, each lit by a decorative lantern. Annie Jane wished she could sit with Cedric, but it was obvious he was to sit with the other Champions at the top table.

Annie searched for an open table and found one in the center that being used by none other than Bella and her date, a pale Slytherin who looked delighted to have the lovely Bella by his side. Feeling a moment of braveness, Annie approached the table and sat next to Bella.

"Annie!" Bella exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you to our table?"

"It's as good a table as any," Annie told her stiffly.

Bella beamed at her, although it looked more like a smirk on her face. "This is Edward Hofstadter, my boyfriend. This is Annie Jane. We work together."

Edward inclined his head politely. "Nice to meet you," he told her in a deep voice. He had blonde hair which swept into his eyes, though it was nowhere near the white of Malfoy's, with dark blue irises.

"You, too," Annie answered crisply.

They were soon joined by a tide of unfamiliar students, some from Slytherin, others from Durmstrang, and one girl from Beauxbatons. Bella introduced each to Annie. Annie was afforded a strange opportunity in being introduced by Bella. Instead of being Prefect and Hufflepuff good-girl, she was Bella's friend, and therefore deemed interesting. Some of the young men who attended the ball stag eyed her with interest. Annie Jane very much enjoyed the feeling, and instead of cowering, as she would have done in her role of Miss McKree, Prefect and Role Model, she flaunted herself a bit more than usual. She spoke wittily and flirtatiously, allowing herself to get caught up in the sway of banter. She basked in the light of a new kind of popularity, and it felt nice to interact with those who didn't care about outside opinion as some of her friends did.

As it became apparent that everyone had finished his or her meal, Dumbledore stood, followed by the rest of the hall. A platform was raised and instruments conjured for the Weird Sisters, who marched up to the stage to thunderous applause.

The Champions headed out the dance floor, Cedric with Cho on his arm. Annie Jane watched the opening with a grin on her face. Cedric looked so happy with Cho, and Annie couldn't help but feeling some of the happiness translated from him to her. If she felt good simply watching, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually feel it.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she swung around. One of the Durmstrang lads smiled shyly at her. "Vould you like to dance?" he asked, extending a hand.

Annie Jane gave him her hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor, her grin widening. Tonight she was one of the twelve dancing princesses and she would dance until her shoes fell apart. Her partner, Vova, was a lovely dancer, leading elegantly with one warm, firm hand on her waist and another clasped gently around her long, white fingers. The dance ended and another boy—another Durmstrang student—cut in and led Annie Jane through a livelier dance. Annie Jane danced with two Slytherins and her first partner once more before a hand tapped gently on Vova's shoulder.

"May I?" Konstantin asked, his eyes on Annie Jane's. She shivered slightly.

Vova assented reluctantly, bowed gracefully to Annie, then stepped to the side.

Konstantin took Annie's hand and wrapped an experienced hand about her waist, leading her into a somber waltz. When his palm pressed against hers, Annie almost dropped Konstantin's hand in shock. His fingers were icy cold. Her hand must have jerked slightly, for he asked seriously, "Is something the matter, Miss McKree?"

"Oh, no. Your hands…they're so cold."

"So I've been told," Konstantin told her with a wry smile. "Yours are tepid."

Annie's already pink face flushed deeper still; she could feel her ears burning. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, trying to divert conversation from such an intimate topic.

"More or less. I have not yet danced with any but yourself."

Annie Jane's stomach fluttered. "I'm…flattered, Konstantin," she said haltingly. "You didn't come with a date?"

"I meant to ask someone but I did not have a chance to do so," he said, turning his neck in a shrug-like gesture.

"Oh?" Annie asked, curiosity piqued. "Who?"

"It is of no consequence," Konstantin told her.

Annie Jane didn't know what to say to this, so she fell silent. She wished he would talk because she felt rather awkward. She could either turn her face to other couples dancing slowly across the floor, or she could look up at Konstantin. In either case, she could not help but to feel the waves of heat coming from Konstantin's body, or feel the way his hand wrapped about her waist. She tried not to notice it because it only made her blush more, but it was rather hard to ignore. She suddenly felt very angry with him. He asked her to dance and now he just made her feel stupid and awkward. _Oh well_, she thought and shrugged internally. _It's just one dance_.

The dance ended and Annie Jane dropped her hands immediately. "Thank you," she said quietly then moved away to find someone else, her fun ruined. The boy had unnerved her. Although she felt rather guilty about her reaction, she didn't want to stick around for more awkward conversation. _With him it feels more comfortable to hide behind my intelligence and prim exterior_, she admitted to herself.

Annie saw that Funilda was unaccompanied and sitting down at her table, so she approached and sat down.

Funilda smiled at her as she sat down. "Having fun? I saw you dancing with that cute boy. Durmstrang, isn't he?"

"Probably," Annie told her with a forced smile. Never mind "that cute boy" had made her feel like an imposter. Poof! Cinderella must go home and finish her chores, now.

Her eyes found Konstantin again, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was talking to some friends across the room. She hadn't been watching him for more than twenty seconds before he and some Durmstrang girl exited into the gardens. Annie felt something strange. Humiliation? Envy?

She stood abruptly and strode away from her seat, leaving a bewildered Funilda behind. She made her way around to the other side of the room where she stood by herself, watching the couples dancing. One eye watched the entrance from the garden, but Konstantin did not come back. Annie's heart took a few minutes to stop pounding in her chest. It had been thumping that hard? After a few minutes, she approached Professor Sprout and asked her leave to go back to her dormitory and go to bed. Looking at her clock, Sprout announced that since it was midnight, she could certainly go upstairs and go to sleep.

Annie Jane scurried out of the hall with such haste that passerby stopped to stare at the fleeing belle's back and wonder what she was running from.


End file.
